Alvin And The Chipmunks:New Life
by Empv
Summary: After the fourth Chipmunks movie Alvin,Simon and Theadore get to exprience their life with their adoptive father Dave.
1. chapter 1

After cleaning up the house from what those squirrels did, Alvin,Simon and Theadore, all had a nice, relaxing dinner with their adoptive father, Dave.

"Well,I'm happy you didn't cause too much trouble,when I was gone.", said Dave. a

He took a bite out of his food.

"Yeah,I'm happy you didn't ground me!", said Alvin.

"No,your grounded,Alvin. That means no tv, no video games,no anything.", said Dave.

Alvin looked down, sadly.

"Alright.", he whispered. Simon started laughing at Alvin.

"Looks like you didn't see that coming.", said Simon.

"Hey!Simon,don't make fun of your brother!", scolded Dave.

"Okay.",Simon said apologetically. He continued to eat his meal.

"At least you got your first chance to be like a Dad.", said Theodore as Dave responds with a nod.

"Tomorrow, I'm thinking we're going to have some father and son bounding. So,I hope all of you are going to get a good night sleep." said Dave. He was done with his food and threw his food away to get ready for bed.

In Alvin,Simon and Theodore's Bedroom~

The three chipmunks are all tucked in their beds. They fell asleep with the thoughts of how amazing life would be with Dave as their Dad.


	2. Chapter 2:What To Do

It was now morning, Alvin,Simon and Theodore,all woke up at the same time and ran down stairs to the kitchen. Dave already up making breakfast for him and the three chipmunks. As the chipmunks came close to him, Dave turned his head around to say good morning to them and give them breakfast. After the breakfast was cooked, the chipmunks ate eggs and bacon.

The three of them were all on the couch with their paws holding their plates. They wanted Dave to find a good show they could watch while they eat.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?", asked Dave. Alvin was munching on his breakfast.

As he swallowed, he looked up to Dave and asked,"What are the options?".

"Well, we could go outside to the park,or,go see a movie. Which would it be?",asked Dave. He walked right in,and bent onto one knee to get a better look at the three chipmunks.

Dave's question was "Okay how about we do a guessing game?",asked Dave.

"Oh boy!", shouted Theodore in excitement.

"Great.", groaned Alvin.

(Alright, folks, I need your help...what should Dave and the chipmunks do? Should they go to the park or go see a movie, let me know in the comments! See you soon -in my stories,bye!)


	3. Chapter 3:To The Park

"Well, my vote is -that we should all go to the park. The newscast last night said today will be a beautiful day.", explained Simon.

"Alright,then, let's go to the park right after everyone finishes breakfast ,okay?"suggested Dave. He went into the other room. The chipmunks's eyes followed Dave.

Alvin started groaning towards Simon's direction- "Come on, Simon ! The park ?Are you kidding!?"

"Hey,Alvin ! Relax, we're just going to the park because it's time that we get some fresh air! Also,it's a beautiful day outside.", explained Simon.

"Alright." moaned Alvin.

"And, I'm already excited !Who's with me?", cheered Theodore. He raised his paw to Simon and Simon high fives back.

Meanwhile At The Park~

Dave and the chipmunks strolled and chatted, "Wow, the grass looks as green as my shirt!", observed Theodore.

Dave chuckled. Alvin was looking up at the sky but as he continues moving, he spotted a tree whose branches appeared to cover the sky. Alvin stopped moving. He stared at the small hole in that tree. In that hole, there was a small squirrel family. There was a tall squirrel that was the parent to three little squirrels! The three little squirrels kinda remind Alvin how he and his brothers were back in the forest.

"Alvin!", called out Dave.

"Oh, uh,coming Dave."answered Alvin,as he catches up to them.


	4. Chapter 4:It Reminded Me Back When

After they got back from the park, it was sunset when Dave,Alvin,Simon,Theodore walked into the house~

"That was fun.", exclaimed Theodore. Dave shut the door to the house.

"Yep, being outside was really beautiful. The sun lights up the sky and it makes it 10 times better.", sighed Simon to Theodore. Both of them turn their heads towards Alvin.

"What do you think of the park, Alvin?", asked Theodore.

"It was good guys.I need to talk to you about something.", Alvin.

"Okay what is it?", asked Theodore. He stepped a little closer to Alvin, so did Simon.

"Well,when we were walking today, before we decided to settle down, I saw a little squirrel family in a tree with three baby squirrels as their kids.." started Alvin. "And?", asked Simon.

"And what?", asked Theodore with huge big eyes at Alvin.

"It reminded back when...",Alvin didn't finished his sentence.

The three chipmunks heard Dave in the background calling "Alvin,Simon,Theodore, what you guys doing?".

As Simon and Theodore turn around to face him, "Oh,Alvin was just about to tell us something.", said Theodore.

"Well,he could tell us at the dinner table,because I'm making dinner."said Dave.

"Alright!", said both Simon and Theodore in excitement. They both ran towards the kitchen where Dave is.

Alvin,who was behind in the living room, said,"Yay,alright." It was not so happy a tone. Alvin starts catching up with his brothers as Dave takes out the pots and pans.


	5. Chapter 5:At The Dinner Table

Meanwhile in the kitchen at the dinner table~

Dave and the chipmunks were all having salad and nice delicious hamburgers to go with it.

"This is some nice food, Dave."said Theodore, taking a bite of out of his salad. "Thanks, Simon.", said Dave, he ate his salad he looked over at Alvin, "Alvin is everything alright? You haven't touched your food."

"Oh,everything is okay, Dave. May I please be excused?", asked Alvin.

"Alright, then.", said Dave. Alvin jumped down from his chair. He ran into his and his brother's room. When he got there, he jumped on the open window ledge in the room. It was open, he let out a large sigh, he turned to look at the door that he left from. The door was cracked open and he could hear the sounds of Dave,Theodore and Simon's voices from the kitchen carrying off into the room.

Then he looked over at the open night sky, then looked down at the trees rustling by the wind.

"They don't remember back when we were all in the forest with our nature friends and family.", Alvin thought to himself. He looked down sadly, feeling the wind from outside blowing his fur.

Then he started to cry,"I don't think I belong here anymore!".

He quickly looked again at the cracked open door. Then,he looked outside again. He took another sigh then jumped off the window ledge.

He safely landed on the ground and quickly ran into the area with the trees.


	6. Chapter 6:Lost

Alvin ran..far..far away! He went as far as he could until it was just him all alone in the woods. He saw where he was , almost lost, but, not really. The sun was shining through the trees. It's a beautiful day outside,birds are singing,flowers are blooming, plain and simple, beautiful. Alvin took a big gulp down. His stomach he remembered back then how life was for him and his brothers. It was very hard for them that they always try to stuff food for the winter, and try to survive during rain storms. but now it is just Alvin all by himself. Alvin just looked both ways before continuing running again he doesn't want to say it but his...lost and all alone.


	7. Chapter 7:Alvin?

Meanwhile, Back At Home~

Dave woke up with a big yawn and walked into the chipmunks's room.

"Good morning, guys.", he said before he realized that Simon and Theodore were up running, scattering around for something.

"What are you guys looking for?",asked Dave.

"Dave,Alvin's gone!",revealed Simon. Dave went completely pale in shock with eyebrows way up high.

Dave ran around the house saying, "Alvin!?,Alvin!?"

By himself, he checked in every room of the house, but he was nowhere to be found. Dave checked the Kitchen,the living room,and,the bathroom. Dave checked everywhere. All he could do was run outside next with the chipmunks following behind him. He shouted out "Alllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!" There was a big roar,as Dave's voice echoed. Birds flew from the trees when they heard it. Alvin was nowhere to be found. Dave had a thought that made him gasp, Alvin must have ran away!.

Dave looked over at Simon, and, then at Theodore. "

"Guys, get in the car." Dave started walking to the car with the two chipmunks,he didn't say what he was doing. The two chipmunks looked at each other then looked back at Dave,"

Uh,aren't you supposed to tell us where we are going before we get in the car?" Simon was worried..

"We are going to find Alvin.",said Dave. He got into the front seat of the car and the two chipmunks get into the back of the seat.

"But,we don't know where he is! We can't find him."Simon tried to sound clear about goals. Dave started the car.

"Then,we're going to find him if it's the last thing we do.",said Dave as he turned the ignition on and starts the car to drive off.


	8. Chapter 8:Found By Chipmunks

Meanwhile, in the forest~

Alvin continues his travels in the forest with no where specific to go. Where he is headed to he doesn't know. All that he could do is continue running.

He heard, "Hey where you going?"

It was coming from the branches of the trees. Alvin looked up. There was a older male chipmunk and a female chipmunk.

"Oh, um, hello.", said Alvin.

"Hello to you! You lost? Me and my wife could help." said the male older chipmunk. Alvin thought about it for a moment. He remembered the words of Dave, "do not go anywhere with people he doesn't know", especially chipmunks!

He was so tired,weak and also hungry for food. Those chipmunks seemed friendly enough to help him.

"Yes, I am lost.", answered Alvin. Alvin walked up to the chipmunks that are on the branch.


	9. Chapter 9:Who Are You Guys?

As Alvin climbed up to the branch where the two chipmunks were. He followed them across the branch.

"Sooooo..who are you guys?", asked Alvin. He tried to catch up to them.

"My name is Mathew and this is my wife, Annie.", the older male chipmunk introduced them.

"Hi.",Annie waved to Alvin.

"Annie and Mathew, what nice names!.", exclaimed Alvin to himself. He, somewhat , remembered someone with that name.

"Alvin!", Annie got louder, she tried to make him snap out of it.

"Come on.",called Annie.

"Oh right!",agreed Alvin. He decided to follow the two chipmunks. He was sure he heard those two names before.

Meanwhile Alvin,Annie and Mathew reached to a tree that had a little hole in it~

When they walked into inside the little hole, Alvin was amazed to how homey and roomy their home was.

"Welcome to our home, Alvin! We hope that you will enjoy your stay." said Annie.

Alvin still wowed in amazement.


	10. Chapter 10:Into The Woods

Dave and his two chipmunks drove very far from home into the woods.

Simon looked out from the window,

"Dave,why are we in the woods?", said Simon.

"Because I think that is where Alvin went to.",answered Dave.

He focused on the road.

"But why is he is in the woods ? Why would he go there?",asked Theodore in the background.

Dave stopped the car in the middle of the road to turn around to talk to Theodore. Luckily, the conversation happened with no other cars passing by.

"Because, you guys came the forest. Alvin must've been feeling homesick and that's why he went.", explained Dave.

"Right. WHY..would Alvin go there?",asked Theodore in confusion.

"I don't know,but,we better look for him." said Dave. He restarts the car and drives off.


	11. Chapter 11:We Used To Have Three Sons

Meanwhile~

Alvin was looking around in the den,

"Wow, Mathew,Annie, the den is really big! Its like you could have three more chipmunks in here!", exclaimed Alvin.

Mathew chuckled at that thought,

"Funny thing is..we used to have three sons living with us.", shared Mathew.

"Oooh,then,where are they?", asked Alvin.

Annie looked down sadly.

"There was a hurricane. We tried to survive it, but when the hurricane was over there was only me and Mathew. We didn't see our sons anywhere, and,we think that they are.."

Before Annie could say anything, she starts to tear up. She was remembering. "DEAD!", yelled Annie in tears.

She cried into her husband's chest.

"Wow, I'm so sorry,Annie.",said Alvin as he walks up to her and tried to comfort her. While comforting her, Alvin heard was footsteps from below and decided to go check it out. When he peeked out,he could see Dave,Theodore and Simon looking around.

Were they looking for him?


	12. Chapter 12:The End

"Alvin ,what are you looking at?", asked Mathew.

When Alvin heard Mathew's voice he turned around.

"Oh,it's nothing, Mathew.",said Alvin nervously.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me,I'm going to come and look.",Mathew ran over to take a peek to what Alvin was looking at.

He looked through the hole to see Dave and he's two brothers were looking

around.

"Alvin, is that your family?,Are those your two brothers?.. ,and who is that man with them?", asked Mathew after his peek through the hole.

"No,no,and I had no idea they are with a man..." Alvin paused.

Mathew could sense that he was about to lie to him and try to get away with it. "

Alvin tell me the truth.", he with one eyebrow up.

"Fine,they are my family.", said Alvin.

".And who is this man?", questioned Mathew.

"His name is Dave.",explained Alvin.

"Well, if that's your family.. you probably should go to them.",encouraged Mathew.

Alvin took another look,he could see Dave calling his name. Alvin on the inside, felt sad for Dave and was upset at himself for running off to the forest. He turned to Mathew.

He said,"Alright I'm going do it."

Alvin jumped through the hole and onto the branch, heading down in the background ,Mathew was watching him Annie came by Mathew's side "You've let him go did you?"

She asked .Yes,yes I ,did." Said Mathew.

Below~

When Alvin came down the tree he was spotted by Simon and Theodore.

"Alvin!",They both shouted out happily. They to cry tears of joy, as they walked to him to give him a hug as Dave turned around.

He said."There you are Alvin."

As he came up to time after the brothers were finished hugging and as Dave gave Alvin a stare,

"I guess I'm in trouble right?", guessed Alvin.

"Well I wanna know why you ran away.", said Dave.

Alvin took a deep breath, I ran away because it's just that I remember and so did Simon and we met you and after I saw those squirrels in the park I can't help but think of me and my brothers before we got separated from our parents during a hurricane.",explained Alvin.

"Wow that's very sad, Alvin ,but ,anyway you're still grounded.",Told Dave

"I deserved it.",said Alvin sadly.

Simon,Theodore and Dave start walking to the car.

"Hey,don't be disappointed ,Alvin ,I know what you were feeling. I get that ,but,you are going to make many new memories. My is place better then the forest.",explained Dave.

They reached the car and drove home.

Mathew and Annie ran to watch the car go. Alvin mentioned the hurricane.

"Wait is he our...", paused Mathew in shock! He looked over to Annie before they could say anything to each other, Annie was about to run off to chase the car. Before she did, husband stopped her.

"Wait! Let him go as long as that man takes care of him and his brothers he is safe."said Mathew calmly to Annie .Annie quickly agreed to what Mathew just said,

"Yeah as long as he is safe.",said Annie as she stays close to her husband to watch the car finally leave the forest after a long drive and and a hike.

The End


End file.
